MI PROMESA: JUNTOS
by natsumi511
Summary: mmm....full sasusaku
1. discusión

**holas!!**

bueno aqui les traigo una nuevo sasusaku... ^^

disclaimer: los prersonajes no son mios =(....pertenecen a masashi...sino sasuke ya estaria con sakura tendrian muchos uchihitas y serian felices x siempre

_palabras en cursiva : pensamientos (en esta primera parte los pensamientos son de sakura)_

**negrita y MAYUSCULAS: palabras importantes**

(): aclaraciones de narracion

subrayado: palabra ironica

Ya no los aburro mas aca sta la historia ...DISFRUTENLA!!

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**PRIMERA PARTE: DISCUSION Y SEPARACIÓN (ella)**

Era un apacible día, el verano pronto terminaría; sin embargo, esto no era impedimento para que en una de las mansiones de la ciudad de Konoha se celebrase una pequeña fiesta de despedida a la única hija del Señor Haruno, anfitrión de esa tarde. La muchacha había ingresado a una prestigiosa universidad de medicina en Londres, y viajaría dentro de unos días.

Pese a que todos los asistentes estaban contentos por el porvenir que le deparaba a la joven, había dos personas que no parecían estarlo: un poco alejados de los demás una joven y bella pareja se encontraba manteniendo una no muy tranquila "conversación". El muchacho, de estatura alta, ojos negros como el ébano y el cabello del mismo color con destellos azulados, parecía el más alterado. La joven, que se encontraba contra una pared frente al muchacho, de peculiares cabellos rosados y la piel nívea; tenía sus verdes ojos bañados en lágrimas y con voz entrecortada intentaba explicar algo a su entonces AUN novio…

- ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – le reprochaba el moreno

- Hace unas semanas me llegaron los resultados, todo fue tan imprevisto…pensaba decírtelo Sasuke-kun – respondió entre sollozos la joven aferrándose al torso del joven en un intento de abrazarlo.

- No has respondido mi pregunta- espetó él deshaciéndose del agarre- y…no me llames así. Ahora dime ¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo- se calló. Para luego completar la frase con un tono amenazador - Sakura?

- ¡Sabes bien que intente decírtelo todos estos días! – y un poco exaltada también agregó- ¡fuiste tú, UCHIHA, quien no me prestó el tiempo, la atención ni la confianza suficiente para escucharme!

Sasuke solo calló, ella tenía razón. Pero no era porque no tuviera nada de lo que ella menciono, claro que siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharla, jamás la desairaría de ese modo, la AMABA. Sino que esta vez no quería oír lo que ella le diría, sabía en el fondo que este día llegaría, no quería separarse de ella. Hubiese preferido que esto fuese solo un sueño, no, una horrible pesadilla.

- Sakura no es eso…yo…- pero calló, su orgullo le impedía admitir que fue su error, que actuó infantilmente por temor a afrontar la verdad.

-¿No? - pregunto ella sarcásticamente – entonces ¿Cuál es la razón para que actuases así? ¿Por qué me ignoraste y actuaste indiferentemente cuando tocaba este tema?

-Silencio

- Ella continuó, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa fingida: ¿ves? No hay razón alguna… ¿sabes? Creo que esta última semana has estado diferente, más distante, no eres el Sasuke del que me enamore. No voy a pedirte más explicaciones, no entiendo tus motivos. Por alguna razón ya no te comprendo más. Así que ya no quiero hacerme daño ni hacértelo a ti forzándote a continuar a mi lado…es mejor que…TERMINEMOS con esto – y sin decir más se alejo lo más rápido que pudo, mientras sucumbía al llanto. Sin embargo, el muchacho pudo oír, aunque apenas fuera un susurro – "Creí que me esperarías, era lo único que iba a pedirte; pero ahora veo que me equivoque contigo"

El moreno se quedo estático. Por instante todo a su alrededor desapareció, se sentía un completo idiota, pero no quería admitirlo, no delante de ella…maldito orgullo…kuso…Acababa de perderla, lo único que realmente a preciaba en el mundo y que intentaba proteger y conservar…que ingenuo y estúpido fue…todo había salido mal.

_Hubiera querido ir tras ella, pedirle perdón y claro…decirle que la esperaría aunque transcurriese toda una eternidad…pero era un UCHIHA no podía._

Con el corazón destrozado, pero con el rostro impasible, tan sereno y con esa actitud arrogante de siempre se alejo de aquel lugar…

*********************************************************************

Se encontraba en su alcoba, se sentía terrible, lo único que hacía era llorar, el se había ido, todo había sido tan repentino…

La fiesta aun no terminaba, pero para ella hace mucho que ya lo había hecho, el ya no estaba…

Recordó lo que hace unas horas paso entre ellos, como actuó el, le molesto su actitud… _¿por qué no dijo nada, acaso no sabía que su silencio era lo que más la hería? Y peor aún ¿por qué no hizo nada para retenerla cuando se fue y terminó con su relación? Solo se quedo parado ahí y dejo que todo pasara frente a sus narices, no hizo nada, odiaba su indiferencia, ¿acaso no la amaba de verdad?_

Habría bastado con una disculpa, sabía que si tan solo él hubiese mostrado un mínimo indicio de arrepentimiento sin más miramientos lo perdonaría. Pues él era el único capaz de hacerle perder la razón.

Aunque en esta ocasión no sería tan fácil, tampoco haría nada hasta que él diese el primer paso. Después de todo ella era una HARUNO, su orgullo le impedía pedir perdón (aunque sucumbía casi siempre ante el Uchiha), menos aun por un error que no cometió.

_- Bueno-se dijo para sí- todavía se iría dentro de una semana, muchas cosas podrían pasar; en unos días su discusión quedaría en el olvido y volverían a estar juntos…_

Luego de calmarse un poco con aquel pensamiento se quedo profundamente dormida. Sus ojos estaban cansados de tanto llorar…

*********************************************************************

Ya era sábado por la noche, siete días exactos habían transcurrido, y ahora Sakura se encontraba en el aeropuerto.

Ella vio a su alrededor: su padre estaba ahí, este tenía los ojos llorosos pues su única hija partiría; también estaban sus amigos más cercanos entre ellos Naruto, Ino y Hinata. Pese a ello sentía que alguien le hacía falta esa noche, lo buscó con la mirada mas era en vano: no se encontraba ahí. Buscaba a Sasuke Uchiha, quien al igual que esta última semana no estuvo cuando ella lo necesitaba...

FLASHBACK

**Domingo:**

Sakura se había levantado muy tarde a su parecer. Tenía un agudo dolor de cabeza, los ojos le ardían y estaban irritados…fue entonces que recordó la discusión que sostuvo con su… (¡Oh dios! Era tan doloroso decirlo, que inaudito que fue todo)… EX NOVIO. Su rostro se ensombreció, no debió recordar aquello.

Fue entonces cuando una llamada telefónica la saco de su ensimismamiento. Recobro el sentido y su corazón salto de… era indescriptible explicar que sentía… ¿podría ser Sasuke-kun?... se equivocó. Era Naruto. Descolgó el teléfono.

- ¡Ohiyo Sakura-chan! ¿Sabes? Los demás y yo pensábamos si te gustaría salir con nosotros esta tarde… ¿qué opinas? Tenemos que estar contigo lo más posible antes de … de que te vayas- agregó un poco triste al final

- Arigatou Naruto, demo hoy me siento indispuesta y un poco cansada, tu sabes…por la fiesta…hehe – intentó excusarse de la manera más afable posible _realmente quería estar sola - _¿te importa si lo posponemos para otro día?

- mmm…bueno Sakura-"chan" pero no pongas excusas para la siguiente ocasión ¿está bien? – _Naruto la conocía demasiado…creo que mas que Sasuke… ¿Qué le ocurría? No era momento para comparaciones de ese tipo- _entonces hasta la próxima Sakura- se despidió su amigo- pero- agregó- esto resulta extraño… Sasuke me contestó lo mismo que tú ¿estás segura que todo está bien? ¿acaso ocurrió algo entre ustedes?

- Se sorprendió. Entonces continuaba molesto… _¿Qué esperabas Sakura? ¿Qué de la noche a la mañana se le pasase la ira?_ … no era por eso por lo que se sorprendía, sino por el hecho de que a sabiendas de que esta hubiese sido quizás la última salida que tendrían juntos (sus amigos, Sasuke y ella) él rechazaba la invitación…

- ¡Sakura! ¿estás ahí? Dime – se oía la voz alterada y preocupada de Naruto, era obvio, ella era su mejor amiga desde la infancia claro que le importaba y se preocupaba - ¿te encuentras bien?

- Claro Naruto – dijo rápidamente- veras…me distraje… _Naruto comenzaba a sospechar y ella no estaba de humor para aguantar preguntas inquisidoras ni tocar un tema desagradable, aunque se tratase de su mejor amigo_ – continuó- hablamos luego. Tengo que colgar. Y no te preocupes todo está bien. Bueno adiós.

El problema era grave, Sasuke sí se sentía traicionado y herido. Por hoy solo quedaba esperar, a que el tiempo haga su labor. Intento hacerse la fuerte pero no pudo más y gruesas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos jade … No _debo llorar, menos aun por un hombre, mi madre me lo dijo_…pero no podía contenerse, ya no importaba ese era el único modo de desahogarse…MALDITA SEA… otra vez caía rendida ante su debilidad…

**Miércoles:**

Habían transcurrido mil años para ella, no lo había vuelto a ver, ni siquiera pudo oír su voz…

Ese día ella le hablaría, al diablo con todo. Marco su número…

Solo escuchaba solamente el timbre a través del auricular. Marcó nuevamente, el resultado era el mismo; ese sonido intermitente que equivalía a la indiferencia del Uchiha, como le dolía aquello…la contestadora se activó: _"por el momento no puedo atenderle deje su mensaje…" - que mas daba, quizás luego él escucharía su mensaje:_

- ¡Konnichiwa sasuke-kun!…estas ahí ¿no es así?...esto no es gracioso- su voz era exageradamente inocente, parecía ser una niña juguetona…- silencio- ahora se oía desesperada y suplicante- sasuke-kun contesta…onegai. No me trates así. No permitas que desaparezca de tu corazón, no de este modo. ¡Contesta por favor!...no quiero irme dejando las cosas como están ahora – silencio- ahora estaba alterada- si ya no me quieres… ¡¡al menos dímelo!!...déjame oírte aunque sea por última vez… no pudo continuar, su voz se resquebrajo y a través del auricular solo se oía un amargado llanto.

Nadie le devolvió la llamada, ya todo había terminado. ¿por qué las cosas tenían que ocurrir así?...

**Sábado por la mañana:**

Ya todo estaba listo: las maletas, los boletos, incluso la noche anterior sus amigos le habían organizado una "segunda" fiesta de despedida.

Se encontraba frente al portón de la mansión Uchiha, a pesar de que todo había terminado, no quería dejar las cosas así…

- Buenos días Mayuri-san – saludó cortésmente al ama de llaves- ¿se encuentra en casa el joven Uchiha? ¿podría avisarle que lo busca Sakura y que necesito hablar con él urgentemente?

- El ama de llaves emitió una sonora carcajada para luego sarcásticamente responder- por supuesto Sakura-san- hacia mucho que se conocían, además Sakura evitaba las formalidades…- señorita, no es necesaria tanta formalidad. Sabe que es más que bienvenida en esta casa- Sakura solo se mantuvo en silencio- pero…si así lo desea espere aquí por favor, le anunciaré al joven Sasuke- Ella solo asintió.

"**En la habitación de Sasuke"**

Sasuke-san la señorita Sakura lo espera abajo, necesita hablar con usted, es de suma urgencia- anunciaba el ama de llaves al joven que se encontraba tras la puerta.

- Sakura eh?- fue lo único que dijo él, y tras una larga pausa agregó- no puedo atenderla ahora, además no tengo nada de qué hablar con ella. Ve y dile eso.

- Demo...Sasuke-san – intento replicar una sorprendida ama de llaves. Sasuke jamás trataba de ese modo a ninguna persona (aunque pareciese que por su apariencia lo hacía) y menos aún a Sakura-chan

- No te preocupes Mayuri-san, si es necesario esperare aquí toda la mañana- era una suave voz femenina que parecía acercarse a dicha habitación ( ya se había cansado de esperar). El moreno identifico rápidamente a la poseedora de aquella encantadora voz.

- Silencio-

Fiel a su palabra, la joven Haruno se quedo esperando tras la puerta. Esta por fin se abrió. Él había cedido, ella solo sonrió. Sin embargo al entrar se percato de que el Uchiha no la observaba, estaba en la ventana mirando fijamente a no sé dónde. Con voz fría habló:

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Etto…sabes que me voy esta tarde – comenzó ella y viendo que él iba a replicar algo; continuó – no quiero que comencemos una nueva discusión, solo quería despedirme, al menos hagámoslo como amigos ¿vale?

- Silencio

- "por qué tenía que ser tan frio" creo que fue en vano- dijo mientras intentaba evitar llorar- al menos dime adiós- no hubo respuesta. Intento fingir una sonrisa- papa dice que volveré cada seis meses, si es posible antes; no hubiese sido problema que afectase nuestra relación.

- Hmp

- ¿Hmp? ¡¿es lo único que vas a decir?!- reclamo

- Hmp…eres una molestia- dijo él con la voz ronca- si eso es todo lo que venias a decirme ya te puedes ir. Ni tu ni yo debemos de perder el tiempo de esta manera.

"**molestia"**…esa palabra resonaba en sus oídos…_ realmente eso era lo que él creía de ella, siempre la vio así. Era obvio, ¿cómo era posible que por una simple discusión y un tema tan insulso terminasen su relación? Ese fue un absurdo pretexto para terminar con ella, el estaba aburrido. Quizás nunca la amó. Ya no podía quedarse más tiempo en aquel lugar:_

- Si eso es lo que quieres, me iré. De a hora en adelante no volveré a MOLESTARTE jamás. ADIOS UCHIHA.

FIN FLASHBACK

"_Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Londres abordar el vuelo N°…."_

El llamado la hizo salir de sus recuerdos. Ya era hora de partir. Antes de perderse de la vista de los demás, se dio media vuelta, con una gran sonrisa se despidió de todos y grabo esa imagen en su mente, eran su FAMILIA, siempre estarían con ella. Giro y continúo su camino…

Ya en el avión, luego de tomar asiento cerró los ojos, estaba agotada y el viaje seria largo, era mejor descansar. _Mañana seria otro día y será mejor…_al menos era lo que ella esperaba.

**Continuara…**

**..................................................................................................................................................................................................**

wenu esta es la primera parte, esta historia consta d 3 capis, maniana subo la segunda parte y el tercero el sabado ( que es a modo de epilogo es que no soy buena escribiendo historias largas =(....)

tomates, pifeos....reviews acepto todo

grax

mata-nee


	2. gracias, perdon y promesa

holas de nuevo!!

**disclaimer: los prersonajes no son mios =(....pertenecen a masashi...sino sasuke ya estaria con sakura tendrian muchos uchihitas y serian felices x siempre**

_palabras en cursiva : pensamientos (en este capi 2 son los de SASUKE)_

negrita y MAYUSCULAS: palabras importantes

(): aclaraciones de narracion

Ya no los aburro mas aca esta la segunda parte de la historia ...DISFRUTENLA!!

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**SEGUNDA PARTE: GRACIAS, PERDON Y PROMESA (ÉL)**

Cuan impotente se sentía… no hacía nada más que "pasear" por los pasillos, no podía hacer nada. Estaba abrumado, desesperado, pero por sobre todo tenía miedo. Mucho miedo de perderla…que jamás volviese a despertar… _¿Qué haría sin ella?_

_Por favor Sakura no me hagas esto, resiste_ – era lo único que murmuraba para sí.

No supo siquiera como ocurrió, todo había pasado tan repentinamente: hace apenas unas horas ella había partido y ahora, ahora ella se encontraba en una sala de operaciones debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte en el hospital de Tokio.

Tan pronto se enteró del accidente de que los heridos habían sido trasladados al hospital de Tokio, viajo rápidamente. Había tenido un mal presentimiento que lo embargaba…algo que le aprisionaba el pecho desde aquella mañana…temía por Sakura…

_Hm…eres una molestia…_

_Como le había dolido decir eso, ella debió notarlo. Por eso no la miraba de frente, si tan solo la hubiese visto acongojarse y derramar una sola lagrima, se habría sentido el ser más miserable de la tierra._

_Luego, ella solo se fue…hubiese querido ir tras ella, caer a sus pies y rogarle que no lo abandonara, pero el cuerpo no le respondió, cayó al suelo de rodillas y por primera vez…lloró…lloró desconsoladamente por su debilidad, por haberla dejado ir, por no aceptar su culpa, su inmadurez…todo era por SU causa…_

"_**ADIOS…"**__ esa palabra aun resonaba por toda la habitación. No era una simple despedida, eso fue lo que sintió, el corazón se le estrujó. Sintió como si esa fuese la última vez que la escucharía. Parecía ser un adiós definitivo. __**"JAMAS"…**__ ¿ese jamás seria cierto? ¿JAMAS la volvería a ver?_

_¡¡¡No!!!- se respondió. no podría pasar el no lo permitiría…_

Ahora en esta situación, tenía los pensamientos más claros. Comprendió y admitió que todo fue culpa suya…desde que en una arrebato de egoísmo la quiso poseer y mantener- así fuese a la fuerza – a su lado. Pensó dolo en él y no en lo que ella quería…se supone que la amaba, era cierto, entonces ¿por qué? ¿por qué actuó así desde aquel día?

FLASHBACK

Era una apacible y cálida tarde de verano….ambos caminaban juntos por las calles de la pequeña ciudad de Konoha.

Sasuke-kun – dijo su acompañante, rompiendo el silencio - ¿Siempre estarás conmigo y me apoyaras con las decisiones que tome?

_¿A qué venía esa pregunta?_ - Pero que dices Sakura, siempre estaré a tu lado apoyándote en todo, nunca lo dudes.

Con una sonrisa que le encantaba ella dijo- arigatou…entonces promételo…promete que estarás conmigo, que seré siempre tuya…aunque en ocasiones estemos distanciados-

_¿qué le ocurre? Esta muy extraña…además por qué hablaba de distanciamiento, el no se iría a ningún lugar, al menos no por ahora; ella tampoco. Se estremeció. Acaso ¿ella se iría? pero ¿a dónde?_ – dime Sakura, ¿ocurre algo que no me hayas contado aún?

Ella lo sujeto tiernamente de la mano para luego contestar de la manera más tranquila- era solo un comentario. Es que…- dijo un poco intimidada por la mirada acusadora del Uchiha – hace unos meses di un examen para ingresar a la Universidad de Londres y bueno…ya pronto darán los resultados y estaba pensando que si era aceptada, existía la posibilidad de que accedería ir a estudiar ahí.

Su actitud cambio rápidamente, se torno más seria y fría que de costumbre. Se quedó callado.

¿estás bien? – _qué pregunta, claro que no. Esto era muy inesperado y nada bueno._ La joven al notar que su novio estaba incomodo con el tema intento reducir la tensión – pero que ilusa soy, rendí muy mal el examen; no soy muy buena estudiante…solo era una suposición hehe –

Pero él sabía que era una excusa muy mala. _Sakura no sabes mentir_. Ella era una excelente estudiante. Se graduó de la preparatoria con las mejores notas. _¿qué debía decir? ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? Debería estar feliz y apoyarla a no perder las esperanzas. Después de todo era lo que ella más deseaba. Pero también era egoísta y no quería que se fuera, que lo abandone…solo oraría porque no la admitieses… ¿Qué pasa contigo SASUKE? Como se te ocurre pensar algo tan horrible…solo cálmate, veras que todo esto pasara. Por el momento debía actuar indiferente. Ella no debía notar que esto lo preocupaba en exceso…demasiado para un UCHIHA._

Sasuke-kun….

Hmp…tienes razón, no hay de qué preocuparse – y para evitar continuar con aquella conversación, agregó – ya es tarde, te llevare a casa

Un poco extrañada por el giro radical de la conversación, pero para evitar una discusión solo aceptó - Hai

FIN FLASHBACK

Tras recordar aquello se sentía más intranquilo…que inmaduro había sido, actuó irracionalmente victimizándose por mera debilidad e impotencia al dejarla partir. Peor aún, se desquitó con ella, dejándola a un lado y sola nuevamente.

"ya no te comprendo mas"

Fue lo que ella le dijo. _Es comprensible. No es tu culpa Sakura, ni yo mismo me comprendo. No entiendo como llegué a aferrarme tanto a ti que decidí actuar como lo hice, no comprendo por qué dije cosas tan hirientes, no entiendo mis sentimientos…_

FLASHBACK 2

Estaba en su habitación, no tenia ánimos de salir a ningún lugar. Sin embargo, en casa, no tenía nada que hacer…

RING-RING (N/a: era el teléfono, son mis grandes efectos de sonido)

Diga

O hayou Sasuke-kun – era _ella. Que mejor manera de alegrarle el día_ - ¿estás ocupado esta tarde?

Iee. _Y si eres tú, suspendería todo por solo verte - _¿por qué?

Etto…es una sorpresa…bueno adiós, pasare por tu casa en la tarde.

_Que sería esa sorpresa. Solo quedaba esperar._

DING-DONG (N/a: este es el sonido del timbre xD!)

_Era ella._ Descendió rápidamente las escaleras y abrió la puerta. Allí estaba frente a él: _hermosa como siempre y con una sonrisa adornando su perfecto rostro, jamás se cansaría de verla._ No supo cuantos minutos se quedo apreciándola hasta que ella hablo y lo hizo volver en sí:

Etto… ¿puedo pasar? –

Hmp …claro (ella ya había logrado entender el significado de aquel "hmp")

Ambos tomaron asiento

Ahora dime ¿Cuál es ESA "sorpresa"?

Las palabras saltaron de su boca: ¡fui admitida en la universidad de Londres!

Hmp. _¿solo era eso? Además se suponía que no era tan buena del todo. No para él, bueno no lo era para ambos._

Veo que no te alegro la noticia. Creí que estarías contento, al menos por mi

No es eso - se excusó - estaba distraído

Ella continuo- pero no podré asistir. Eso fue lo que me dio a entender mi padre. No estamos económicamente bien, la empresa está al borde de la quiebra, aunque los medios digan lo contrario. Lo único que nos queda de valor son la mansión y el apellido. Sería absurdo intentar creer que con estos problemas podría asistir sin ningún inconveniente a la universidad.

_No había de que preocuparse. ella no se iría. ¿pero que estaba pensando? Era su sueño, estaba sufriendo…y él saltaba de felicidad…era un cínico_ – lo importante es que lo lograste, demostraste que eres buena. No, se corrigió, eres la mejor – _tenía que animarla_

Ella sonrió- tienes razón, además se que tendré otras oportunidades. Además no me gustaría separarme de tu lado…

Ni a mi del tuyo – dijo abrazándola fuertemente

Transcurrieron dos semanas. Sakura no volvió a hablar sobre la universidad, para fortuna de Sasuke.

Este se encontraba leyendo el diario, cuando un titular llamo su atención y lo preocupó:

"_La empresa Hyuuga y Haruno CO. se unen__"_

_El Sr. Haruno quien afirmó que su empresa estaba en la ruina, acepto formar parte de la gran "familia" HYUUGA, quedando como uno de los principales accionistas que…_

Ahora no habría excusa para que ella retrasase el viaje, se iría. Supuso que ella no tardaría mucho en contárselo, no quería oírlo, no lo aceptaría.

Así que a sabiendas de que no podría evitarlo, decidió huir de esa verdad, intentaría evitar, o al menos retrasar la llegada de la inevitable noticia…

Fue entonces que en el transcurso de esa semana el no hablo con ella. Le dolía profundamente tratarla de ese modo pero no quería mostrarse débil ni aceptar algo que sabía era cierto (N/a: xD!)…hasta un día antes de la fiesta de despedida. _¿Por qué tenía Naruto que abrir la boca?:_

Dime Sakura-chan… ¡¿a qué hora será la fiesta mañana ttebayo?!

_¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fue lo que se perdió durante toda esta semana?_ – ¿fiesta de **qué** Sakura?- le inquirió el moreno

Dobe. Se supone que tu deberías de ser el primero en saberlo – respondió el Uzumaki

Calla teme. La pregunta no te era dirigida.

Dobe

Teme

Hubieran continuado, sino fuese gracias a la intervención de la pelirrosa:

Está bien Naruto. Sasuke no sabía nada – y dirigiéndose luego al nombrado continuó – etto…es mi fiesta de despedida Sasuke-kun. Veras, la próxima semana me voy a Londres.

_Realmente había optado por irse. ¿Dónde quedo el "no me gustaría separarme de tu lado"? _– hmp - fue lo único que respondió

Silencio

Ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos Sakura. Adiós Naruto – dijo

FIN FLASHBACK 2

Oh Dios!! ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Si hubiera….no, el hubiera no existe.

Se detuvo. Un medico salía de la sala de operaciones. Él y el señor Haruno se acercaron

¿Cómo está ella Kabuto-san? – pregunto el padre de Sakura

La operación fue un éxito. Sin embargo – agrego con un gesto de preocupación - su estado es crítico, aun no recupera la conciencia. El hecho de que despierte, reaccione y se recupere no está en nuestras manos, solo dependen de ella.

¡¿podemos verla?! – interrogo Sasuke. _Necesitaba verla…_

Me temo que por hoy no será posible. Ella necesita descansar; pero quizás mañana, en función a como reaccione; será posible verla

Gracias. Entonces nos retiramos – comento el Sr. Haruno; no es que quisiera dejar sola a su hija, pero no podía hacer nada más. Además Sasuke se veía alterado, sería mejor despejar sus mentes por unas horas – vámonos muchacho, tu y yo necesitamos descansar

Así, ambos salieron del lugar esperando la pronta recuperación de la persona más preciada para ambos…

*********************************************************************

Eran las 6 de la mañana, no podía dormir mas, la preocupación lo consumía. Se levanto, tomo un baño para intentar dejar su mente en blanco por unos momentos, desayuno algo ligero y se enrumbó al hospital…

Se encontraba a mitad del recorrido cuando llamaron a su celular, era Naruto:

¡¡Dobe!! Dime ¡¿cómo esta Sakura-chan?!

Aun no despierta pero lo peor ya paso- respondió. No le molesto el hecho de que Naruto lo haya llamado "dobe", ahora eso era irrelevante.

Me alegro, espero que vuelvan pronto – cuando despierte mándale mis saludos. Cuida de sakura-chan. Ah! Y espero que cuando vuelvan ella ya no este triste por tu culpa ¡baka! Adiós

_Claro que la cuidaría, daría su vida para que nada malo le volviera a pasar. Naruto teme…_

Llegó al hospital minutos después, el sr. Haruno estaba ahí, a su parecer no había dormido nada. Se sento a su lado. Ambos tenían un semblante de preocupación, esperaban noticias.

¿Te importa si salimos fuera un momento? Luego podremos verla, Sasuke – dijo su "acompañante" rompiendo el silencio que envolvía el entorno.

Iie…- fue lo que repondio, y luego de levantarse de su asiento fue tras aquel hombre.

(…)

Realmente la amas ¿no es verdad? – la pregunta tomó por sorpresa al joven Uchiha – no hace falta que me respondas. Lo sé y me alegra - continuó el padre de Sakura mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. - ¿sabes? Este lugar me trae recuerdos no del todo gratos. Hace muchos años este fue el lugar en el que vi por última vez a la madre de Sakura- el moreno solo escuchaba con atención- fue aquí donde ella, antes de morir me hizo prometer que protegería a Sakura y que nunca la haría sufrir, la haría feliz siempre…- calló, luego sin poder controlar las lagrimas, mirando a Sasuke dijo- no cumpli a mi promesa…!MIRAME!...no pude protegerla, ahora temo perderla; y dudo que en todos estos años la haya hecho feliz…creí que su sueño era ir a Londres, incluso ella aceptó gustosa, pero días después vi que no sonreía, lloraba todas las noches e incluso me hizo retrasar el viaje una semana- _¡diablos! pensó Sasuke ella quería explicarle todo, eras por eso que intentaba buscarlo, al menos quería despedirse correctamente de él…_- Hace unos días comprendí que era por ti, TÚ eres su felicidad. Sin embargo, no comprendía como alguien que debía hacerla feliz la hiciese sufrir tanto, supuse que lo mejor sería alejarla de tu lado, así que opte por no cancelar el viaje. Dime ¿por qué siempre me equivoco?....

Esta vez te pediré un favor, HAZ FELIZ A MI HIJA, se que lo será a tu lado, pero también quiero que cumpla sus metas, ella lo hará, lo sé, pero necesitará de tu apoyo para lograrlo. No dudes de tus sentimientos, ni temas mostrar tu fragilidad ante ella, protégela y Nunca la abandones, prométemelo…

Tenía la mente en blanco, ¿cómo fue tan indolente de no comprender lo que ella quería? – claro - respondió – se lo prometo, pero no solo yo puedo rectificarme de mis errores para con ella, usted también puede hacerlo. Juntos cuidaremos y salvaremos a Sakura.

*********************************************************************

Hacia 100 minutos el Sr. Haruno había entrado a la habitación en la que se encontraba Sakura. Ella estaba mejor, era un alivio para él. Ahora meditaba y recordaba la conversación que sostuvo hace unas horas "la protegerás y la harás feliz", sí de ahora en adelante haría eso. _La apoyaría a cumplir su sueño, estaría con y para ella siempre… _el sonido de la puerta le hizo incorporarse, era su turno.

Por fin la vio, aun dormía, se veía hermosa y tan frágil, deseaba protegerla desde ese momento. Se acerco lentamente y se sentó en la cama, muy cerca a ella. Le acaricio suavemente el rostro y se quedo unos minutos apreciándola para luego decir:

SAKURA, ARIGATO…HONTO ARIGATO –era un "gracias" puro, sincero…_gracias por todo, por llenar mis días de luz, por apoyarme siempre, por entenderme…por hacerme feliz…nunca te lo dije por temor a que mi orgullo se viera afectado, soy un Uchiha, no debo expresar mis sentimientos, debo siempre ser frío… _se levantó, se dirigió a la ventana y comenzó a sollozar._ Al diablo con el orgullo_. Era lo único que podía hacer ahora. Dijo, aunque quizás ella no lo escuchara – no me abandones – se volvió hacia ella y continuó- tenía miedo de que te fueras, no quería volver a estar solo; ¿recuerdas cuando dijiste que no querías desaparecer de mi corazón? No lo harás jamás, era yo quien temía que te olvidaras de mi, actué así por egoísmo, por miedo a perderte…perdóname Sakura – al terminar de decir esto se acercó a la puerta…

Sa-su-ke-kun no te vayas…aun no

_¡¿era ella?! ¡había despertado!_ Se giro y la vio, torpemente intentaba incorporarse, el se acercó y la sostuvo cuidadosamente en sus brazos. La miro a los ojos, estos estaban empapados…._nuevamente la había hecho llorar_…no soporto ello y la abrazó contra si fuertemente, sintió su rostro húmedo, estaba llorando, lloraba de felicidad…

Etto… ¿te encuentras bien Sasuke? – pregunto extrañada por la actitud del muchacho

Ahora que despertaste…si – ella se ruborizó. El continuo entonces – Sakura, perdóname, actué como un idiota, te prometo que estare contigo siempre, te apoyare en todo, nunca te abandonare…porque…(_"no tengas miedo de expresar tus sentimientos" le había dicho el Sr. Haruno)_…porque YO TE AMO

Ella se sorprendió, nunca le había dicho que la amaba, jamás había demostrado sus sentimientos de ese modo – sabes que yo también te…

No pudo continuar, pues el la estaba besando, era un beso desesperado, apasionado tierno…ella correspondió. sus labios se encontraron, habían estado demasiado tiempo separados, necesitaban sentirse; se besaron como si su vida dependiese de ello…mas tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire:

Sakura – dijo el- luego de que te recuperes iras a Londres ¿cierto?

Ella asintió con la mirada baja

Entiendo – sonrió, para luego decir – sé que es tu sueño y yo te apoyo, pero recuerda…YO TE ESPERARE… yo también tendré que viajar, debo preocuparme por mis estudios, tengo que encargarme de la empresa de mi padre…pero luego estaremos juntos, tu y yo, seremos felices

¿Me lo prometes? – pregunto un poco escéptica

El la beso y pregunto - ¿responde esto a tu pregunta?

Ambos sonrieron, se besaron nuevamente, sellaron aquella promesa de ser felices juntos, su amor y sus vidas….

**FIN**

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

bueno asi acaba esta corta historia...

aunque voi a poner un tercer capi uno de estos dias, ya lo voy a terminar solo falta pasarlo a mi compu

ah!! gomen por poner este capi 2 dias despues de lo prometido, no tuve internet stos dias (nuc xq habria sido) =(...

ja nee

espero sus reviews ... thx


	3. aniversario

holas de nuevo!!

aunque me demore mucho lestraigo el tercer capitulo y epilogo de la historia. en un principio parecia epilogo pero me salio como un capi extra de todas formas DISFRUTEN la ultima parte de la historia!!!!!!

disclaimer: los prersonajes no son mios =(....pertenecen a masashi...sino sasuke ya estaria con sakura tendrian muchos uchihitas y serian felices x siempre

_palabras en cursiva : pensamientos de sakura y sasuke segun contexto_

negrita y MAYUSCULAS: palabras importantes

(): aclaraciones de narracion

N/a: notas de autora

**********************************************************************************

**CAPITULO 3 / EPÍLOGO: ANIVERSARIO **

**5 de OCTUBRE**

En la oficina del presidente de la empresa UCHIHA se realizaba una importante reunión…

_Kuso. Itachi realmente estaba prolongando demasiado esta sesión. eran las 11 de la noche y el ya debía estar en casa hace más de tres horas, con ella, Sakura. Hoy era su quinto aniversario y al igual que los tres años anteriores llegaría tarde_… – Sasuke Uchiha, vicepresidente de la compañía, se encontraba más que irritado en aquella reunión.

Afortunadamente (para él) la reunión culminó minutos después. Ahora no le importaba lo que se había discutido, solo quería llegar a casa…acomodó rápidamente algunos documentos en su portafolio y se dispuso a abandonar la oficina.

- ¿Cuál es el apuro ototo? – interrogó su hermano mayor

- Hmp. Nada que te importe- respondió el moreno

- Sonrió – ah! Ya lo recordé. Pues claro, hoy es tu aniversario - y con la intención de molestar a Sasuke agregó – veo que estas impaciente, ve. Y saluda de mi parte a mi hermosa cuñada…

- Sasuke solo envió una mirada asesina a Itachi. No quería más retrasos así que salió… haciendo caso omiso de las carcajadas de su hermano.

Mientras manejaba se reprendía a sí mismo: _¡baka! No deberías de llegar tarde, recuerda…lo prometiste esta mañana…Sakura perdóname_…. En su cabeza solo rondaba el remordimiento de haber roto la promesa que hizo aquella mañana…

**FLASHBACK**

Eran las 8 de la mañana, el ya estaba listo para ir al trabajo. Salió silenciosamente de su habitación; no sin antes despedirse de su esposa, que aun dormía, con un cálido beso en su frente. Luego dejó una rosa en su buró y agregó en un susurro: "feliz aniversario Sakura…te amo…"

Bajó las escaleras y ya se disponía a salir cuando una suave voz lo detuvo:

- Sasuke- kun - y con una mirada inocente agregó- ¿de verdad tienes que irte?

- El solo asintió. _A él tampoco le agradaba la idea de no compartir con ella todo el día, pero como vicepresidente de la empresa no podía darse el lujo de faltar_.

- Comprendo - sabía que no lo convencería de lo contrario - ¿entonces puedo pedirte un favor? – mientras sonreía como una niña suplicándole algo a su padre

El bajo la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa. _Jamás le negaría algo. Menos aún con esa sonrisa irresistible._ Claro- dijo

- ¿podrías prometer que hoy llegaras temprano casa?...veras – comenzó mientras jugaba con los dedos, decir estas cosas delante de él le apenaba un poco, pues él era un poco frio y estas cosas le parecían un poco "cursis" – tenía pensado celebrar esta noche con una cena y además… – se sonrojó sutilmente- tengo una noticia agradable que darte…

_- ¿noticia AGRADABLE? ¿Qué tenía en mente Sakura? Bueno últimamente la había visto más alegre que de costumbre… ¿sería respecto a ello? _– haré lo posible – respondió el joven Uchiha

- ¡Prométemelo! – dijo ella un poco alterada. Bajo la mirada y continuó, aunque con un deje de tristeza – no quiero que ocurra lo mismo que los últimos años

_- Kuso…tenía razón, los cuatro años anteriores no había estado presente o llegaba demasiado tarde… tampoco le gustaba la idea de que nuevamente volviese a arruinar su celebración_ - hmp…que molestosa

- ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se quedo en silencio, nuevamente esa palabra. Claro que ahora sabia que el no intentaba herirla, pero a pesar de ello no le agradaba oír esa palabra – Sasuke sabes que no me gust… - no pudo terminar de reprocharle, pues el la callo con un beso. Cerró los ojos, le encantaba esa sensación de calor, dulzura …

- lo prometo - dijo el después de que se separaron. Luego se fue.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

_Debía apresurarse_. A lo lejos divisó su casa. Aceleró. _No podía esperar más para estar en su hogar…_

********************************************************************************

El reloj marcaba las 8 (de la noche). _Pronto llegaría_. Una bella peli rosa estaba más que contenta aquella noche. Estaba en su habitación terminándose de arreglar: llevaba puesto un vestido de corte imperial negro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y el cabello suelto….Pues claro era su aniversario, apenas el quinto, pero esta fecha era especial:

"_tengo una noticia agradable que darte"_ eso le había dicho…_sería una sorpresa_…sonrió, mientras posaba sus manos delicadamente sobre su vientre… _además él había prometido llegar a tiempo. Nada podría salir mal, sería una noche perfecta. _

8:30

_Pronto llegaría_…así que se dispuso a preparar los últimos detalles para la cena: la luz, la música, los candelabros en el comedor, las velas y rosas en la habitación, etc… no en vano se había tomado el día en el hospital (pues era allí donde trabajaba)…

9:00

Debería de haber surgido algún percance, seguro que ya estaría por llegar. De todos modos aun no era muy tarde.

9: 30

Todavía no regresaba… mando un mensaje a su bíper, llamó a su celular; ambos estaban apagados. Si hubiera tenido algún percance al menos debió avisarle…

Comenzaba a angustiarse e impacientarse…quizás darle un poco más de tiempo no estaría mal (N/a: que paciente que es ella, es un detalle muy lindo de su parte)

10: 00

Tuvo que resignarse. No vendría. Sería igual que los últimos años, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y sentirse decepcionada:

_A partir del segundo año de casados y con el transcurrir del tiempo Sasuke se alejó más de ella (N/a: en sentido figurado) al principio ella lo entendía, sabía que la empresa era importante…pero tampoco lo era al punto de que fuera su única prioridad. Siempre llegaba tarde a casa, estaba cansado. Si era de pocas palabras, ahora ya no decía nada…pareciese como si cualquier otro compromiso fuese más importante que ellos, que su relación, que ELLA…_

_Ahora ocurriría lo mismo: llegaría tarde; pediría disculpas por la demora, pero tenía que entender, era por la empresa; ella comprendería y todo volvería a la normalidad, ella quedaría sobrando en la perfecta vida de Sasuke…realmente ella era una MOLESTIA._

_Ya estaba cansada de esto, no era justo lo que pasaba, ella había sacrificado muchas cosas para que su vida tuviese un equilibrio y nada ni nadie estuviera demás, pudo haberse quedado en Londres, pero no lo hizo, fue por él, por ambos. En cambio Sasuke había actuado egoístamente. _

Dejo una nota sobre la mesa del comedor y su anillo de bodas al lado del papel. Dejó todo como estaba. Cogió su abrigo y una cartera en la cual llevaba un poco de dinero. Salió de aquel lugar, al que ella consideraba su hogar, dispuesta a no regresar jamás y no ser una molestia para él.

_Pasaria esta noche en un hotel, mañana tendría mas tiempo para pensar como comenzar su vida y la de...bajo la mirada y acaricio maternalmente su vientre…_

_Pero antes necesitaba ir a un lugar…_

*********************************************************************

¡Por fin estaba en casa!

Salió del auto y se dispuso a entrar a casa, ella estaría, quizás un poco molesta por la tardanza pero feliz de verlo. Sonrió arrogantemente.

Entró, todo estaba a oscuras.

- ¡¿Sakura?! – la llamó. Silencio absoluto

_Quizás ya se cansó de esperar_. Subió a la habitación, suponiendo que estaría dormida. Tampoco se encontraba ahí. Bajo al salón principal, prendió las luces. El lugar estaba decorado para la ocasión, pero ella no estaba ahí.

De pronto reparó en un papel que estaba sobre la mesa. Junto a este brillaba su anillo de bodas. Se acercó y se dispuso a leer el contenido de la nota… Su rostro denotaba sorpresa. _Ella no podría haber escrito eso_. Salió rápidamente, subió al auto y manejó sin rumbo…

Mientras recorría las calles de Konoha no podía retirar de su mente lo escrito en esa nota:

"_Sasuke-kun veo que no pudiste cumplir tu promesa…veo que solo soy una molestia en tu vida ¿el por qué? Muy simple: luego de casarnos me sentí muy feliz y creí que tú también lo serias; sin embargo, luego deje de ser tu prioridad. Casi siempre estaba sola en casa, si tenía algo que contarte me decías que luego me escucharías, tenias cosas importantes que hacer, siempre ocupado, cansado para mi…claro eras tierno, a veces, intentando sopesar tu ausencia pero no tenia tu atención. Nuevamente no te entiendo y tu tampoco a mí. Creo que habernos casado fue un error…_

_Te dejo libre, cumple tus sueños, ya no te retrasare ni estorbare más._

_Sayounara Sasuke-kun_

_Sakura_

_PD: feliz último aniversario"_

"Molestia" nuevamente la había herido y la hizo sentir así. Ella tenía razón se preocupó más por la empresa y la dejo de lado. Pero ella siempre fue importante para él…_Uchiha Sasuke…eres un dobe._

- Sakura ¿Dónde estás! ¡maldita sea!- exclamaba a la nada. Ya había recorrido casi toda la ciudad y no encontraba rastros de ella. Tenía miedo de que algo malo le ocurriese. No quería volver a sentir la angustia de hace años.

Ya estaba al borde de la desesperación, no sabía a dónde más ir…cuando recordó un lugar. Sí debía estar allí, era su última esperanza…

Llegó a dicho lugar, era un bello paraje a las afueras de Konoha: frente a él se divisaba un bello lago rodeado de árboles de cerezo.

La buscó con la mirada, tendría que estar en este lugar. Fue aquí donde le pidió matrimonio.

Comenzaba a desesperarse, si no estaba allí ¿Dónde la buscaría? Se adentro más en aquel lugar y la vio. Estaba sentada bajo un árbol cercano al lago.

Se acercó lenta y silenciosamente y pudo vislumbrar que estaba llorando…

- ¿por qué Sasuke- kun? ¿Por qué siempre me tratas como si no importara en tu vida?- susurraba entre sollozos

- Porque soy un completo idiota, Sakura

la interrumpió una voz que le resultaba familiar. ¿acaso podría ser él? Se giró lentamente y lo vio. Ahí estaba arrodillado frente a ella, con la cabeza baja, parecía agitado… - ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿qué haces aquí?

- El levantó la vista, sus ojos negros estaban brillosos – gracias a dios estas bien Sakura – ella solo continuó sorprendida - ¿¡por qué lo hiciste!? ¿por qué te fuiste! Es falso lo que dijiste en esa nota; jamás fuiste ni serás una molestia en mi vida. Sakura: ¡¡TÚ ERES MI VIDA!! Y si te hice sentir como tal en algún momento, estoy a tus pies dispuesto a pedirte perdón…pero por favor, no te vayas y jamás vuelvas a decirme que el casarnos fue un error…sabes bien que te amo y te necesito a mi lado

- Silencio

- Recuerdas este lugar ¿no es así? – continuó el joven Uchiha, más calmado- fue aquí donde te pedí matrimonio y aceptaste ser la señora Uchiha – sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo. Dentro estaba el anillo que ella había dejado sobre la mesa – ahora, luego de haber estado 5 maravillosos años a tu lado, no me arrepiento de haberte pedido ser mi esposa. Nuevamente te pregunto: ¿Sakura, aceptas casarte conmigo nuevamente? Permíteme ser feliz por segunda vez , con la única mujer que siempre amé: TÚ

- No podía contener las lágrimas, estaba tan conmovida y feliz – sí… mil veces sí. Claro que acepto Sasuke – se lanzó a sus brazos y lo cubrió de besos – sabes cuánto te amo. Aceptaría casarme contigo cuantas veces fueran necesarias.

- Arigato- dijo él mientras caían sobre el césped. Permanecieron así unos minutos- luego el moreno interrogó – y bien mi querida esposa, ¿podria decirme cual es aquella noticia agradable?

Ella sonrió. Cogió la mano de su esposo y la posó suavemente a la altura de su vientre

- Comprendió la situación ¡no podía creerlo! ¡él seria padre!... su corazón salto de felicidad. Sonrió para sí

- ¿y bien? – inquirió ella. Sasuke se había quedado en completo silencio - ¿acaso no piensas decir algo?

- Él volvió en sí. Se incorporó – lo que tengo que decir…- con un rápido movimiento tomó a su esposa en sus brazos y la beso tiernamente en la frente – arigato de nuevo. Señora Uchiha, me ha hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra

- Esa noche si había sido perfecta. se aferró a su esposo. No podía pedir más.

- De ahora en adelante los protegeré y estaré junto a ti… ¿recuerdas? Lo prometí: siempre estaré junto a ti.

********************************************************************************

**muchoa años despues : **

**5 de OCTUBRE**

Habían pasado muchos años y ahora Ryosuke Uchiha se encontraba frente a la tumba de sus padres. No tenía mucho tiempo, tenía que volver rápido a la oficina de la empresa UCHIHA & HYUUGA CO. De la cual ahora era presidente

Sonrió y luego dijo:

- Feliz aniversario oto-san, oka-san

Cerró los ojos y los vio, junto a él. Cuando aún era un niño, siempre cuidando de él. Brindándole afecto incondicional. Siempre juntos y alegres.

Los vio cuando era un adolescente, a su paciente y dulce madre; a su orgulloso pero tambien tierno padre. Siempre a su lado protegiéndolo y amándolo.

Los recordó a ambos; amarse, apoyarse y protegerse. Cuando estuvieron en los peores momentos de sus vidas:

_**ELLA**_

_El tenía 10 años. _

_Sakura estaba en el hospital, había sufrido un accidente automovilístico. Tenía cuatro meses de embarazo. Había perdido al bebé y peor aún, no podría volver a concebir nunca más._

_Se encontraba desconsolada. Solo lloraba aferrada a su marido. _

_- Sasuke-kun lo siento. Sé que deseabas tener más niños y ahora…ahora no podre darte ninguno más… GOMEN… no puedo hacerte feliz_

_- No digas eso- la consolaba él – no tienes por qué pedir disculpas. Y si la culpa es de alguien, pues es mía, no te protegí lo suficiente- ella no podía contener las lagrimas- Pero sobre todo recuerda que te amo. A tu lado y al de Ryosuke soy la persona más feliz y afortunada del mundo, no tengo nada más que pedir- Y la besó tiernamente. Sasuke permaneció junto a ella hasta que se calmó._

_Siempre que su madre recordaba aquel día, su padre estaba ahí reconfortándola. Siempre a su lado. Dándole la prioridad y la importancia que se merecía._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A pesar del trabajo había logrado cumplir a su promesa. Ahora su vida tenía equilibrio. Era un buen padre, un esposo amoroso y comprensivo y un excelente empresario. (Había logrado ascender a la presidencia de la empresa)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**ÉL **_

_Ryosuke tenía 17 años._

_La empresa Uchiha estaba en bancarrota. La empresa Hyuuga, rival de la suya le había ofrecido un plan de rescate. Que era la alianza de ambas compañías pero la condición era que Sasuke no podría ser accionista de la empresa. _

"_lo sentimos Sr. Uchiha, usted es un excelente empresario, pero consideramos que haber permitido el fracaso de una gran empresa como la suya es mostrar que usted ya no está facultado para administrar este negocio. Sería un riesgo permitir que alguien no tome la responsabilidad suficiente en funciona su cargo"_

_Si bien Sasuke descuido últimamente la empresa no todo era su culpa, y además no era justo no considerarlo como accionista. ¡Era su empresa!_

_- Calma Sasuke - era Sakura lidiando con el moreno- comprendo cómo te sientes. Pero nada está perdido te ofrecieron un puesto como administrador del área de logística._

_- Pero ¡la empresa es mía! Soy un Uchiha, no puedo permitirme estar en ese cargo. Me siento tan inútil…no lo entiendes_

_- Accionista o no tú me importas y te amo. Quizás no entienda del todo bien… pero no eres un inútil. Mira a tu alrededor: todo lo que tienes, a donde has llegado ha sido por ti. Saldrás adelante, no te trunques por esto, lo haremos juntos – le regalo una sonrisa que lo reconfortó_

_- El la abrazo fuertemente y la beso – gracias Sakura – te amo. No sé qué haría sin ti_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ambos fueron los mejores padres del mundo y el amor que se profesaban había sido incondicional

- Arigato. Los amo, son los mejores – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de aquel lugar.

Ellos estarían bien. Se tenían el uno al otro siempre juntos…

FIN

********************************************************************************************************

bueno y asi termina mi historia.

gomen nuevamente por la tardanza...pero estuve toda la semana haciendo pruebas a la vista asi que todos los dias mis ojos staban dilatados y no podia usar la PC ... T_T

pero al fin la termine....espero que realmente les agrade la historia...

grax por los reviews anteriores, en especial a Conitha16

mata nee ^^

y espero sus comentarios/ reviews n_n


End file.
